This invention relates to personal flotation devices, and, more particularly, to a personal flotation device with auxiliary pads for partially closing the arm openings of the flotation device.
Personal flotation devices or life jackets are conventionally provided in the form of a vest which has a pair of arm openings. The user of a personal flotation device frequently engages in activities which require freedom of arm movement, and it is desirable that the arm openings be sufficiently large so that the vest does not unduly restrict the desired movement. However, it is also desirable that the personal flotation device provide sufficient buoyancy to protect the wearer in the event of a mishap.
As an example, bass fishermen commonly use high speed boats to race to the fishing site. Thereafter, they engage in enthusiastic fishing activity. It is desirable that the personal flotation device provide sufficient safety during high speed racing while allowing free arm movement during fishing.
The invention provides a personal flotation vest with auxiliary pads for reducing the size of the arm openings. Each pad is attached to the back edge of one of the arm openings in the vest, and a strap is attached to the front of the pad. When the straps are connected in front of the vest, the pads reduce the size of the arm openings. The pads therefore reduce the possibility that the vest will be pulled off in the event of a high speed water impact, provide additional cushioning during impact, and provide additional buoyancy during flotation. When the straps are disconnected, the pads hang loosely down from the back of the arm openings, thereby enlarging the size of the openings and increasing the wearer's comfort and freedom of movement.